The invention relates to tables or platforms for supporting and securing saws, such a chain saws, for sharpening, and more particularly to a platform for supporting a chain saw during sharpening which can be mounted on a vehicle such as a pick-up truck.
The cutting teeth on saw chains require frequent sharpening, and frequently such sharpening must be done by the operator in the field or in the bush so that he can maintain optimum performance of the chain saw. No convenient means has been available to the chain saw operator for such sharpening in the field. The operator would either support the cutter bar across his knee or perhaps on a log to sharpen the chain. This has made the sharpening of the chain saw an awkward, difficult and time-consuming task. Generally chain saw operators will be travelling by pick-up truck in the field or in the bush, but it has not been contemplated in the past to provide a device on the pick-up truck for securing a chain saw for sharpening. There has therefore been a need for a device which can be installed on a pick-up truck which will provide a secure and stable surface for sharpening chain saws.